onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Liar Noland
}} Liar Noland is a picture book from the North Blue about Mont Blanc Noland. The tale is a child's fairy tale about one of the biggest liars in the world and is over four hundred years old. The book is first mentioned by Sanji, who read it as a child and explains its fame throughout North Blue. The events that take place within the book are based on the person of the same name and also on real events connected to him. Parents use the book to teach their children that if they lie they will end up like Noland. Script }} Differences Between Storybook and Truth History Origin The events that led to the books existence started 400 years ago when Noland told his king about seeing a city filled with gold. The greedy king made a rash decision to take 200 soldiers and three ships to the island to conquer it and take the gold for himself, while refusing to bring along Noland's experienced crew due to prioritizing his own safety. However, when the journey was over, they had 50 soldiers and only one of the ships left; furthermore there was nothing but jungle and the king accused Noland of lying to him. Back at Lvneel, the king ordered Noland's execution and announced to everyone that Noland was a liar. To make matters worse, he rejected all testimonies of Noland's crew and instead hired a fake crew member to lie with a priest present, who was also acting out on the king's orders. Creation of the Book In order to cover up the embarrassment of this misunderstanding, the Lvneel government published the children's book ''Liar Noland, depicting the king as a hero and Noland as a liar. Because of the book's existence, which became a final insult to Noland, the Mont Blanc family and all of Noland's descendants were humiliated by the events told within, while Noland's physical features have been distorted over the centuries, as the defacing image of an ever smiling idiot has appeared within the book. Many of Noland's descendants were driven to try and prove that Noland was telling the truth, but all failed to achieve this goal for the next four hundred years to come. Saruyama Alliance Mont Blanc Cricket arrived on Jaya by chance. His crew abandoned him and he was left to duel with the legacy of Noland alone. Finally, Masira and Shoujou, who were fans of the book, arrived to help Cricket. Though Cricket was reluctant to allow this, he grew to accept their help. Eventually, events of the Straw Hats on Sky Island prove that the city of gold really existed. Though the book continued to be unaffected by this discovery, Cricket found peace with his ancestor's legacy to continue onto other dreams, knowing that the book about his ancestor was a lie. Bellamy Pirates Originally the two primary members of the Bellamy Pirates, Bellamy and Sarquiss, read the book while they were in North Blue, and regarded the legend of the City of Gold and all related matter as ludicrous lies and nonsense. The crew would deride anyone who believed such things, and they even went out of their way to attack the Saruyama Alliance to steal the gold. However, after Luffy defeated Bellamy, the crew went out and saw with their own eyes that the Sky Island indeed existed. Later, it is rumored in Dressrosa that Bellamy gave the gold post, which was once part of the golden bell that was intended to be given to the Straw Hats, as an offering to Donquixote Doflamingo. Merchandise Video Game Appearances *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Trivia *All of the characters depicted in the storybook version of Noland were also present in the scene where he tells everyone stories of his adventures, Pandaman included. *Sanji can be seen reading the book during his flashback in the Germa Kingdom. References Site Navigation ca:En Norland el Mentider it:Noland il bugiardo es:Mentiroso Noland fr:Norland le Menteur ru:Лжец Ноланд pl:Kłamliwy Noland Category:Literature